The present invention relates generally to gardening accessories and, more particularly, to a soil protection device for inhibiting young children and animals from accessing the soil surrounding a plant in a flower pot or other plant receptacle.
One challenge faced by many parents is keeping their young children from playing in the dirt and, particularly, from playing in the loose soil surrounding potted plants. Similarly, pets often dig in the soil surrounding potted plants.
Various devices are known in the art for covering the soil surrounding potted plants. Although assumably effective for their intended purposes, the existing devices do not provide a soil cover that allows the soil to be effectively watered and do not provide an adjustable stem opening.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a soil protection device having a cover member with a plurality of expansion sections that may be selectively removed to enlarge a diameter of a stem hole through which a plant stem may extend. Further, it would be desirable to have a soil protection device through which water may freely pass while still protecting the soil from disturbance.